For What It's Worth
by VeritaParlata
Summary: I like Hope because she's sweet and kind, but she's not you... Steffy/Oliver pairing.


For What It's Worth

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: Steffy/Oliver

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _The Bold & the Beautiful._

Description: "I like Hope because she's sweet and kind, but she's not you."

Notes: I had absolutely no intentions of writing this. I don't write for B&B, this is the first story I've written for it since today's show (3/22/2010) made me horribly mad. To be clear: I love Steffy, like Ollie and Hope bores me to tears. I think Stollie could be really something. This is a fluff piece, so take it for what it is.

* * *

Steffy was fuming by the time she reached home. She couldn't believe she'd done something so completely pathetic. Standing outside the curtain of a high school dance being held at Forrester spying on her stepsister Hope and her date Oliver. She couldn't believe she'd told Marcus that she liked Oliver, that they connected. With a roll of her eyes, Steffy couldn't believe she liked Oliver _at all_.

The deejay was so far from her type that she can't believe that she even noticed him.

Turning the car off, she sat there for a minute. The whole night seemed to be one big surreal dream. Steffy couldn't quite figure out why she was feeling like a scorned woman. So what Ollie had kissed her (a searing, hot kiss that was still burned into her mind)? He had more than made it clear that he was into Hope. She knew now that he'd only kissed her to try and get her to not use the video of Bridget and Owen sleeping together. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she applauded the tactic he used. She'd done it herself in acquiring the company back for her family.

Yet, just thinking about what she'd done left a horrible taste in her mouth.

Stepping out of the car to walk to front door, she saw Whip's car parked behind her mother's. Thomas' car wasn't here so her brother wasn't home (Probably out on a date with that girl she saw him with the other day). Even though she liked Whip and loved that he made her mother happy, Steffy just didn't want to face them right now. Seeing them together after seeing her ex- boyfriend Marcus with his new girlfriend would only serve to remind Steffy that she had no one.

Instead, she went around the back to the pool and lounged on one of the chairs.

Steffy knew that she had no one because she pushed everyone away. It was hard to admit, even to herself, but she knew it was the truth. She was beautiful and talented and from a well-known family… any guy would be proud to date her. Hell, she was asked out almost every day, but she always turned them down. Always found herself wondering if they wanted to date her or find a way to get into her family…to her family's company and money.

She didn't trust anyone anymore, not after finding out Rick hated her father more than he could ever love her.

With Ollie it was different (She had to stop calling him Ollie. It was far too personal). He'd gotten her to open up about something painful without her even realizing it. He seemed genuinely concerned about Hope getting hurt, even ran after her after she'd found them kissing, and that made him all the more appealing.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to him at first simply because Hope liked him. But, somewhere, somehow, when she wasn't paying attention, a genuine attraction to Oliver happened. He was so different than anyone she'd met recently. Caring and understanding, out of the ordinary… Sure, he was cute with a great laugh, a beautiful smile and a nice body, but that had nothing to do with why she wanted him.

"Okay, Steffy," she said softly to herself. "Just let it go."

She couldn't. She was so far off base right now in her personal life that it was ridiculous. As much as she told herself that she was only using Bill to get the company back, she had to admit that she was drawn to him. Fantasized what it would be like to be with him.

Ollie wasn't Bill. Wasn't even close to being Bill. Or Rick. Or Marcus. So what the hell did he have that they didn't? Or was it because he was into Hope? She honestly didn't know the answer. Just knew she was tired of fighting. Just knew that no matter what she did, what lies she told herself, Brooke and her family wasn't going anywhere.

Perhaps her mother was right. Maybe she didn't need to focus so much on protecting her family. She is young and beautiful and used to have fun. She used to go out with her friends and her twin and have fun.

Closing her eyes, she let the pain that always accompanied the thoughts of losing her twin wash over her. She'd learned the hard way that she couldn't escape the pain. It would sneak up on her in the middle of the night, manifesting itself into nightmares, gripping her tightly and making her cry out in agony.

Steffy lost part of herself when Phoebe died. No matter where they were in the world, all the had to do was think of each other and they were together. There was no one who understood Steffy better. Even when Steffy felt eclipsed by her twin, she still loved her more than life itself.

Steffy opened her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Help me, Phoebe," she found herself saying more often now. "I don't know what to do."

Closing them again, she felt a warmth come over her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. It warmed her heart and spread throughout, touching every part of her, warming her from the inside out. A happiness that filled her.

She missed that feeling…the happiness that has eluded her lately. She wanted that back. She knew now it was Phoebe telling her to let go of the hate…or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

"I miss you, too," she whispered. "I miss you so much."

"Steffy?" she heard her name called and opened her eyes to see Oliver standing beside her chair.

She looked up at him confused. That lasted for about all of a three seconds until casual indifference replaced the warmth that had filled her. "What are you doing here, Ollie?"

Oliver shifted on the balls of his feet. His ties was undone and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. A red tint was in his cheeks and he looked nervous. Steffy steeled herself for whatever he was preparing to say. Then it dawned on her that he was probably back to plead his case for her not using the video to hurt his precious Hope.

_Nope, not going there anymore_, she decided.

"Look, Oliver," she began before he could, and making it a point to say his whole name. "if this is about me using the tape of Bridget and Owen, relax. I'm not going to. I know you deleted it off my computer but I still have a copy and when I go inside tonight I'll destroy it." She stood and looked him square in the eyes. "Don't worry. No one will know anything."

Steffy turned to walk inside her home when Oliver's hand grabbed hers. She tried to pretend as if she didn't feel the spark of electricity when they touched when she turned to face him. She liked him. Damnit, she liked _him_. And not because of Hope or any vendetta…but for him. She tried to keep her face expressionless and impassive. She pulled her hand gently free and stayed in place.

"What changed your mind?" he asked. He'd heard what she was saying when he came around to the pool. Had she turned around when she got out of her car, she would have seen him coming down the street. He watched her go around the back, debating whether or not he should follow her at all, but ultimately decided to anyway. He knew that he should steer clear of her…for Hope's sake, but he was beginning to realize that Steffy dominated his thoughts more than he cared to admit.

The coldness in her eyes sent a chill down his spine. He hated seeing her looking so miserable. He wanted to see the fun and flirty girl he'd encountered a few days ago.

"Why does it matter?" she asked softly. "I'm doing what you asked."

She turned and left him this time, only managing to get a few feet away before he called her name and stopped her again. She turned to look at him, this time with annoyance. "Thank you," he said.

Softening, she gave him a half smile and nodded. "You were right. That's not the person I am and that's not the person I want to be. I just needed to feel something else to make me realize it."

Oliver started to move closer, pleased when she didn't back away or tell him to leave. "What was it?" he asked softly. "That you needed to feel…"

She debated on whether to tell him or not. Couldn't believe she was still standing there having this conversation with him especially after she decided to no longer have anything to do with any of the Logans outside of Forrester Creations (even if Brooke was her step-mother and Hope her step-sister).

Yet, she found herself saying, "Happiness." It seemed like such a dorky answer that she started to clarify, then realized she didn't owe him anything.

Oliver smiled at her. A light was brightening her dark eyes, and he liked it. "I'm glad."

Nodding, "I bet you are," she replied sarcastically. She didn't elaborate further, opting not to say anything negative about Hope. "And the job is still on the table if you want it. Just get back to me with the music. Talk to Hope about it, since it's her campaign. See you, Oliver."

She almost made it to the door when she heard him say, "I called things off with Hope."

Steffy stopped, turned to face him but didn't move from her spot. "What?" she heard herself asking stupidly. She walked closer to him. "Why?" She was intrigued now, a little sparkle in her eyes. "I thought you liked her."

Oliver did like Hope. She's a beautiful intelligent girl that has everything going for her. But the vixen before him had somehow gotten under his skin and he had to admit, he liked it. He's spent the whole night with Hope in his arms thinking about Steffy. Thinking about the look he was seeing right now in her eyes. He liked seeing her with that look in her eyes…that sparkle when she was interested in something. He admired her for the lengths she was willing to go to in protecting her family. It was safe to say that he hadn't met anyone like Steffy Forrester in a long time…if ever. He'd told Hope that his kissing Steffy meant nothing, but that was a lie.

"I do like Hope," he said. "I like Hope because she's sweet and kind…and funny. She's a great girl with a bright future ahead of her." He moved a fraction of an inch closer to Steffy and both of them felt something pulling them together. "But she's not you."

His thumb gently traced her lips even as she spoke. "You mean she's not cold and vindictive and…" Steffy words were cut off as Oliver's lips descended upon hers.

A slow gentle kiss that was more passionate than any kiss she'd ever shared with Bill or Rick. Her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him closer. She felt a little tiny fluttering in her chest when they pulled away and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"For what it's worth, Steffy," Oliver began. "I like you just the way you are. Flaws and all…and I want to know them…and you. I don't know if you really like me or were just using me…"

This time, she stopped his words with a kiss. Loving the feel of his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, holding her intimately close and yet somehow still managing to be chaste.

"I like you just the way you are, too, Ollie." she told him. "Somehow you got through the walls I'd put up without me even realizing until it was too late. You broke them down and…I don't know…" her voice trialed off, unsure of what to say. Her heart was thundering in her chest.

He caressed her face, understanding completely what she could not say.

They moved together as one until their lips met again. Kissing slowly, gently, passionately under the moonlight.

Steffy may not be the person she was; hell, she may even still have some baggage. But she was willing to trade all of that for the tiny glimmer of happiness that Oliver offered. She's worth it…and so is he.

**- End -**


End file.
